Hide & Seek
by yakushino
Summary: Otoya Kujo menemui Haruka Takagi di rumah sakit. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan di sore itu?


Bloody Monday – Hide & Seek

"_Ne, what do you think of this world? Isn't it cruel?" – Anonymous_

"Haruka, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Otoya sambil membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di sofa dekat tempat tidur Haruka.

Kebetulan, waktu itu, Haruka sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Otoya menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Haruka yang saat itu sendiri. Otoya melihat Haruka yang agak canggung melihat dirinya dan Otoya berada di ruangan yang sama tanpa ada orang lain yang melihat. Kebetulan waktu itu, kakak Haruka satu-satunya, Fujimaru sedang berada di universitas sehingga dia tidak bisa menemaninya sore itu.

"Ah, sudah agak mendingan kok, Otoya-san. Bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri?" Haruka mengatakannya dengan sedikit tersipu malu.

"Uhm, cuma dapat tugas membuat laporan dari profesor kok. Jadi aku punya waktu luang untuk menemanimu sore ini," Otoya membalikkan badannya karena terlalu malu untuk menatap Haruka secara langsung.

Debar jantung mereka berdua seakan terdengar oleh keduanya dan keduanya tertawa bersama ketika mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Kira-kira kakak ke mana ya? Jam segini seharusnya dia sudah menghubungiku," kata Haruka dengan nada cemas. Haruka memang sangat khawatir jika Fujimaru telat menghubunginya. Dia khawatir jika nasib Fujimaru seperti ayahnya yang telah pergi meninggalkan Fujimaru dan dirinya. Otoya kemudian berusaha untuk menenangkan hati Haruka yang cemas itu.

Otoya mengalihkan perhatian Haruka dengan ceritanya tentang kehidupannya di universitas itu. Haruka senang jika mendengar cerita dari Otoya. Otoya adalah orang yang pintar dan bisa dibilang sebagai seorang _gentleman_. Mungkin Haruka inginBagaimana tidak? Otoya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya tiap hari walaupun sesibuk apapun. Otoya bahkan membolos demi menemui Haruka. Haruka sebenarnya sangat senang dengan kehadirannya.

Perasaan Haruka itu tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Haruka menganggap Otoya sebagai orang yang sama pentingnya dengan Fujimaru. Akan tetapi, Haruka tidak bisa memanggilnya sebagai kakak laki-laki. Haruka merasa canggung jika berdekatan dengan Otoya akhir-akhir ini. Otoya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika Haruka tidak menatapnya secara langsung jika mereka berdua sedang berbicara.

Bisa dibilang, Otoya sering mengunjungi Haruka, lebih dari kakak kandungnya sendiri. Haruka-chan tahu sebenarnya Fujimaru sangat sibuk. Dia bisa memaklumi kakaknya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan terbarunya itu. Ya, Fujimaru sudah masuk ke universitas dan harus mencari waktu luang untuk merawat adiknya. Dia hanya punya waktu beberapa jam untuk menjenguk adiknya sehingga dia jarang sekali menjenguk adiknya di sore hari seperti yang Otoya lakukan.

Haruka-chan merasa sedikit aneh jika mereka berduaan dan sms dari kakaknya biasanya menenangkan hatinya jika dia merasa seperti itu. Tetapi, pada sore itu, dia merasa khawatir. Mungkin itu cuma perasaannya saja. Perasaan itu juga dia rasakan ketika ayahnya bekerja di luar kota. Haruka-chan merasa sesak jika dia mengingat peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya. Setidaknya ayahnya hidup bersama dengan dirinya sekarang. Setiap dia bangun dari tidurnya, Haruka-chan terus berdoa tentang keselamatan satu-satunya keluarga Haruka yang dia miliki dan Otoya-san.

Wajahnya memerah jika Haruka mengingat tentang Otoya. Seakan-akan Otoya itu adalah obat yang perlu dia minum setiap hari, jika Haruka-chan tidak bertemu dengan Otoya satu hari saja, dia akan menelpon Otoya untuk menanyakan tentang keadaannya. Mungkin karena itulah, Haruka-chan merasakan jika dirinya sangat mengganggu kehidupan Otoya yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Haruka-chan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menghiraukan Otoya yang mencoba untuk membangunkannya dari lamunannya itu. Otoya kemudian menyentuh tangan Haruka dan dia pun terbangun dari lamunannya. Haruka reflek melihat ke arah Otoya yang khawatir dengan kondisinya. Dia tersenyum sambil menenangkan Otoya yang terlihat cemas.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Otoya melihat Haruka-chan yang termenung dalam waktu yang lama. Dia merasa bahwa keberadaannya adalah suatu hal yang salah. Otoya merasa bersalah dengan keadaan Haruka-chan yang seperti itu. 'Apakah seharusnya aku tidak berada di sini?' begitu pikirnya dalam hati. Otoya tidak berani untuk menanyakannya kepada Haruka secara langsung. Otoya sebenarnya ingin menanyakannya secara langsung tetapi dia takut jika itu malah melukai Haruka-chan yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Sedangkan dia diberi kepercayaan oleh Fujimaru untuk menjaga Haruka-chan selama Fujimaru tidak ada di sisi Haruka-chan.

Otoya mengepalkan tangannya dan mencoba untuk menghibur Haruka-chan sebisanya. Dia pun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Haruka-chan menyadari perubahan itu.

"Apa ada yang salah, Otoya-san?" tanya Haruka dengan wajah yang serius. Otoya hanya bisa diam saja. Dia tidak ingin Haruka menanyainya dengan wajah seperti itu. Dia mencoba untuk mengelak tetapi Haruka hanya melihat Otoya cukup lama.

"Jika ada perkataanku yang salah, tolong jelaskan padaku agar aku mengerti, Otoya-san. Apa anda lelah?" kata Haruka dengan polosnya. Dia tidak berbasa-basi dalam hal seperti itu. Otoya hanya bisa terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan dia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak ingin dia ketahui dari Haruka.

"Apa kamu tidak suka dengan kehadiranku di sini?"

"Mengapa Otoya-san mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Karena kamu selalu dia termenung jika aku berada di sini. Apa aku salah?"

Haruka-chan menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat dan Otoya merasa takut untuk mendengar jawaban darinya. Perasaan ini tidak sama dengan perasaannya ketika berhadapan dengan teroris yang mencoba untuk menculiknya. Perasaan ini lebih menakutkan dari apa pun yang ia alami sebelumnya. Otoya mempersiapkan diri untuk lari dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa jika kehadiran Otoya-san itu menyebalkan sekali pun, sungguh, aku tidak berbohong mengenai hal ini. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang semua yang telah terjadi selama ini. Ayah yang meninggalkan kami berdua, kakak dan aku, pasti beliau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, bukan? Aku tahu kalian berdua pasti tidak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya tentang hal itu. Aku bisa mengerti tentang hal itu tetapi aku tidak suka jika kalian membahayakan diri kalian sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi..." Haruka-chan kemudian menangis walaupun dia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis di depan Otoya.

Otoya mengambil saputangan yang ia taruh di sakunya dan mencoba untuk menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah Haruka yang terbilang manis itu. Haruka menghalangi tangan Otoya yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Otoya-san, bisakah anda berjanji untukku? Aku mohon, tolong jaga kakak. Otoya-san juga, aku mohon, jaga diri sendiri. Aku ini tidak bisa membantu Otoya-san seperti kakak. Karena itu, kumohon, tetaplah hidup dan temani aku dan kakak. Aku tidak ingin Otoya-san seperti ayah. Aku tahu ayah melakukan hal itu untuk negara ini. Tetapi..." Haruka-chan hanya bisa menangis dan Otoya reflek memeluk Haruka-chan yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya waktu itu.

Otoya mengelus rambut Haruka-chan yang lembut itu kemudian mengecupnya dengan perlahan, "Tenanglah, aku pasti akan melindungi kalian berdua. Itu adalah janji kita berdua. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk melindungimu, Haruka-chan. Aku tidak akan berbuat gegabah atau membuatmu sedih seperti ini lagi. Ini adalah janjiku untukmu, Haruka-chan. Kumohon, percayalah padaku dan kakakmu. Fujimaru hanya melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Begitu juga denganku. Karena itu, tersenyumlah karena hal itu membuat kita bahagia. Senyumanmu adalah hal terindah yang kita miliki karena itu, jangan bersedih lagi."

Haruka-chan mengambil saputangan yang Otoya genggam dan membersihkan air mata yang ada di wajahnya. Kemudian, dia tersenyum melihat Otoya yang tidak merasa canggung lagi ketika berdekatan dengannya...

_(Ends.)_

"_I will always stay beside you, to protect you and take care of you..." – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Bloody Monday** merupakan milik **author Bloody Monday** itu sendiri, **Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Miss Aoi~~~** (Hatiku kok langsung kyuu~ kalo baca ni fic berkali-kali XD *ngakak*)

**Author Bloody Monday, Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**Tomokazu Seki & NEWS (XD)**


End file.
